Wall safes have oridinarily been made as cabinets built flush into a wall with a front door carrying a lock on which the security of the safe depends. Once the front door is opened, the contents of a wall safe are generally accessible. Such wall safes typically use a combination lock; and the lock, hinges, and door of the safe bear the full security burden.
We have devised a new arrangement for a wall safe that is more secure and more convenient. We have arranged a locking mechanism within one part of a wall cabinet and a deposit box in another part of the cabinet so that the locking mechanism secures the box against removal. This leaves the locking mechanism securely fixed in place, provides a lightweight, portable deposit box with a separate lock, and affords a construction more secure against attack.
The art has previously suggested ways that strong boxes could be interlocked with wall mounted brackets; but our arrangement improves over these suggestions with a stronger and more secure locking arrangement, the workings of which are not apparent on inspection. Our locking mechanism is exceptionally strong and heavy without burdening a portable deposit box that can be kept relatively light and convenient. Our invention combines these and other features into a compact, economical, effective, and highly secure system marketable at a reasonable price.